Ithaca
Commonwealth Army Assault · Radioman |supply = 3 |weight = 110 |magazine = 8+1 |startammo = +24 shells +40 (LK) +48 (HK)}} The Ithaca is a shotgun featured in the Day of Infamy. Weapon Attachments In-Game use In-Game the Ithaca is a powerful and useful shotgun. It's better than most SMGs and rifles in it's natural role: Close-Quarter-Combat. Due to it's massive potential damage its easy to one-hit any enemy at close ranges and is very well suited for clearing rooms and passages just like the flamethrowers it competes with. While not having a constant damage stream like it's main competitors it is still able to hit enemies on longer ranges and will easily supress them and may kill them with a couple well-aimed shots to the head. However, the Ithaca's biggest downside is it's almost non-existent penetration. As defensive force While it might not seem to be very good as defensive weapon it still is very capable of being used for that, either by using it for CQC-camping or for roaming the objective or any vital push paths and clearing gunner and sniper positions. If you are a Radioman you also might use it for covering your Officer's back As offensive force This is the part of the game where the Ithaca will be the most in it's prefered role. It is advisable to take smoke with you in case you need to cross some open space. Normal grenades also might come handy when clearing snipers and MG nests. The Ithaca is also very useful for pushing through tight corridors and objectives, making it handy for anyone who wants to take the role of the spearhead pushing through enemy defenses allowing your teammates to follow you. You also might want your Officer to call in smoke barrages as it is excellent cover for you and allows the player to bust out of nowhere to take them by surprise. You also migth want to hide your weapon when crossing the open field so you won't be picked off, for that you should take a sling with you though. As German As offensive force While usually not too notable in open-space circumstances it will get nasty when it boils down to CQC. If he is camping one of the best ways to get rid of him is using grenades, especially if you cook them for a second or two since they are very useful to clear out rooms in the matter of seconds, another way would be spraying through the wall when you know where he is if you have got a large enough calibre, for the penetration of pistols and SMGs won't help much there. When he is roaming however he becomes a much greater threat as you won't be able to easily pick him off, in this case you send your more disposable classes or other assaults armed with SMGs in order to take him out as soon as possible. Another problem is that he might push through your smoke barrages picking off some of your teammates. As defensive force While at the beginning the Ithaca isn't much of a threat once he gets into CQC again he will be a problem, so it's best to maybe pick him off from the distance. If he already came close enough the best way to deal with him is again either grenades or automatic weapons, while flamethrower are on par with the Ithaca they will still get outranged in some cases. Trivia * While only being simply called Ithaca in-game in real life it is called the Ithaca Model 37 * Actually the Ithaca was mainly used by the US armed forces during WWII, the Korean war and the Vietnam war. ** It might have been implimented for the British forces due to the US already having the CQC capable Garand and the British only having the Owen later on. External links * Wikipedia: Ithaca 37 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Day of Infamy